Tenshin Shudan
by BuBul
Summary: [SUSPENDU]On découvre que les cinq Gboys sont en fait, dans l’ombre, protégés par cinq autres «agents»: leur ange gardiens. Un jour, un dérapage lors d’une mission se produit et les deux équipes font, malencontreusement, connaissance. Ce qui n’aurait jama
1. Découverte

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** TenshinShudan /01

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Eh oui, me direz vous, encore un délire personnel. Je vous l'accorde, une fois lancée, il est difficile de me contenir. Alors voilà, c'est une petite histoire pour vous faire un peu mieux connaître le caractère des persos qui interviendront dans les fics que je me déciderais à écrire si ça plaît au moins à deux personnes. Voyez, suis pas très exigeante alors faites moi part de votre avis !

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)...

En fait, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

Avertissements : Bon, alors, là, tout de suite, je demande de l'indulgence, pour une fois encore. C'est totalement un délire... j'ai pas de scénario pour l'instant alors ça va être de l'impro' totale, dirigée maladroitement suivant l'inspi, l'humeur du jour et pourquoi pas, les suggestions !

Duo "Tu nous déteste donc tant que ça !"

Maï "Pourquoi tu dis ça, Doudou ?"

Duo "Ben, d'après mes souvenirs, on se tire jamais bien glorieux de tes fics, en général."

Maï "C'que t'es rabat-joie, toi ! T'as trop fréquenté les trois coincés du c... , c'est sûr ! Enfin, te fais pas trop de souci. C'te fois c'est surtout mes propres persos qui vont morfler... normalement !"

Quatre "Je les plaindrais presque !"

Duo "Ouais, presque ! Parce que perso, y vaut mieux que ce soit eux plutôt que nous !"

Koriame "Ah bah, merci ! Vive la solidarité, les gars ! On pourrait au moins se serrer les coudes quand elle se met à délirer toute seule, sous compote pomme/banane."

Duo "La solidarité on la fout au feu dans ces cas-là, ma grande !"

Maï (toute excitée à l'idée d'écrire une autre fic) "Allez les filles ! Tout le monde sur le pied de guerre. De toute façon, vous faites pas de bile, vous y aurez tous droit !"

Quatre "Eh ! On est pas des filles, nous !"

Maï "Crois-moi, mon petit Q-man chéri, savoir si tu es une fille ou un garçon sera bien le dernier de tes soucis quand j'en aurai fini avec vous."

Duo (paniqué) "Euh... ça tient toujours la solidarité ?"

Kurai "Va te faire !"

Koriame "C'est chacun pour soi et la panne d'ordi pour tous !"

Maï "T'oublies juste que j'écris d'abord sur mes brouillons. La panne d'ordi ça ne vous sauvera pas !"

Duo (plein d'espoir) "Et si on lui cassait les deux mains ?"

Kurai (blasée) "Elle serait capable d'utiliser son dictaphone, juste pour nous faire chier !"

Maï (toute fière) "Hi hi !"

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas... les revieewwwsssssss, siou plaiitttttt !

Tenshin Shudan

Chapitre Premier :

Derrière une vitre teintée.

A "Nan, vous êtes pas sérieux, là ! Le mien... c'est pas celui qui a une tête de premier de la classe ! Il a l'air aussi cool qu'une dinde arthritique qui fait une crise de nerf !  
Et ses cheveux... Y faudrait au moins une débroussailleuse pour en faire quelque chose... et encore ! ... Moi qui suis si looké. Vous êtes chien quand même !  
Et ses fringues, il est homo ou quoi ! Je sais que ça doit être sûrement trèèès pratique, mais y'a plus viril, bon sang !  
Niveau conversation, c'est pareil. Vous aviez besoin de me coller un autiste asocial, moi qui suis si communicatif et ouvert aux autres  
Pfff ! Fais chier !"

B "Et pour moi... c'est une blague ! C'est pas possible. Celui dont je dois m'occuper... c'est pas celui qui a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le bool... et encore, balai... vu comme il est décontract', ça doit plutôt être une éolienne d'EDF !  
En plus, il a l'air un peu hautain... j'vous préviens, y m'plaît pas du tout ! C'est pas possible d'en changer ?  
J'suis sûr que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu esquisser le plus petit sourire, c'est parce qu'il s'était coincé les doigts dans une porte !"

B "Naann ! Le mien, c'est lui là-bas ! Agru ? Z'êtes sûr que c'est un mec ? Pourquoi ? Ben... l'a plutôt tendance à ressembler à une fille. Ben si, ces cheveux fins, tressés, la démarche féline, la souplesse...  
Il a l'air tout choupi ! Il est tout menu !  
P'tain, z'avez vu ses yeux ! Mon Dieu, quelle couleur c'est !  
Et son sourire ! Yaah ! C'est pas possible, j'suis morte de jalousie d'un mec !  
Comment ça, j'suis superficielle !"

C "Le mien a l'air bien. Quoique... il fait un peu précieux... J'vous préviens que si c'est une fillette qui chougne à la moindre contrariété, j'le descends moi-même !... Mais je ressens un grand mystère en lui... J'accepte cette tâche... Pour l'instant !"

D "Le mien aussi a un air... étrange. C'est con, pourquoi qu'y se planque derrière cette IMMENSE mèche de cheveux ! Avec les beaux zyeux qu'il a, devrait y avoir une loi pour lui interdire de les cacher..."

ùMoi j'vous dis qu'un truc, cette frange dressé doit être un attribut phallique inconscient ou pas assumé ! ; ; Nan, suis pas tordue, ben... si en fait ! lol.ù

D "Quoique... ça ajoute au mystère qui l'entoure !"  
Tout cas, l'a pas l'air plus expansif que le reste de la troupe, sauf une exception hystérique.  
J'crois pouvoir dire qu'on va pas rigoler tous les jours avec eux cinq !"

La moutarde monte au nez de leurs supérieurs :

Se: "Vous avez terminé avec vos commentaires scabreux !"

Mi: "On ne vous demande pas de faire une revue de presse féminine mode ou psycho !"

Za: "De toute façon, on vous demande rien, même pas votre avis..."

Kaz: "Alors, allez étudier les fiches de leurs dossiers personnels..."

Kaj: "Et exécution !"

D "Putain. Ben vive la bonne ambiance de travail !"

Kaj(pétant une durite grave) : "Allez étudier vos notes, bande de feignantes !"

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Heero Dokuto

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Tenshin/Shudan /02

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Eh oui, me direz-vous, encore un délire personnel. Je vous l'accorde, une fois lancée, il est difficile de me contenir. Alors voilà, c'est une petite histoire pour vous faire un peu mieux connaître le caractère des persos qui interviendront dans les fics que je me déciderais à écrire si ça plaît au moins à deux personnes. Voyez, suis pas très exigeante alors faites moi part de votre avis ! Là, c'est un POV de Heero et de Dokuto.

**Couple(s) : **Je suis POUR les couples standards (si, si, ça veut dire quelque chose !)...

En fait, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à moi !….. Enfin quand j'suis endormie, quoi ! (lol) Quand je me réveille, c'est autre chose! mdr.

Avertissements : Bon, je sais, vous allez me dire que ça part légèrement en sucette, mais en ce moment, j'accumule les virus alors on va dire que c'est à cause des médocs…

Maï : Juste un petit conseil, comme ça, ne jamais, jamais, cumuler une gastro et une grippe. Comme vous allez le voir c'est un cocktail détonnant pour l'inspiration.

Duo : Autant leur avouer tout de suite que t'es pas net comme fille !

Maï (toute fière) : Merci !

Duo : Chez les êtres humains « normaux », je crois que c'est pas sensé être un compliment, Maï !

Wufei : Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit NORMALE !

Duo : Pas faux !

Heero : N'empêche, c'est moi qui en fait les frais !

Maï : Tiens, tu parles, toi, maintenant ?

Duo : T'es forte, même les pires tortures d'Oz y sont pas arrivées.

Heero : Hn

Maï : J'me disais aussi que ça pouvait pas durer, c'était trop beau. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Petite note : Les chibi eyes de Kitty sont redoutables (regarde sa boîte e-mail avec appréhension ). Redoutables !

Note de la bêtalectrice (kittyval) : je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… jamais je n'aurais osé te harceler pour avoir la suite de tes merveilleuses fics qui me font toujours mourir de rire… jamais ! (enfin si, peut être un peu… mais vraiment trois fois rien)…

Ah, un dernier petit truc : Pensez au revieeeewwss !

**RaR : **

**Littlething :** J'espère que ton avis sera toujours le même après ce chap' (et les suivants! lol.) 30 chapitres! Wahou! J'sais pas si j'arriverai à en faire autant! lol... Un peu plus long mais c'est pas prévu qu'il le soit tous autant... On verra.

**Mytiane : **Mais t'es partout! lol. Tant mieux pour moi en même temps, tu pourra me dire si le niveau est le même partout comme ça! Bonne dégustation! lol. Mdr pour ta reviews, pov Duo...Nierk nierk! Saucisson sec! ptdr... BuBul encéphalogramme plat... Décédée pour cause de fou rire inarrétable...lol.

**Tenshin Shudan**

Chapitre Deuxième :

(pensée) _Nan mais c'est pas vrai !_

Il abat deux soldats d'Oz avec une seule balle, il faut racler les fonds de barillet s'il veut s'en sortir vivant à défaut d'être totalement indemne.

ùùùùY'a que notre Perfect Soldier pour parvenir à une telle prouesse ! Comment ça je suis partiale ! ;ùùùù

De mémoire, il parvient à se retrouver dans les méandres labyrinthiques de cette base souterraine d'Oz, sans y réfléchir pleinement. Cette capacité lui permet de se concentrer sur l'élimination systématique du moindre être vivant croisant, funestement, sa route.

Après ¼ d'heure de ce traitement, son chemin est parsemé de multiples cadavres se vidant de leur substance vitale et, l'alerte est donnée.

Ce n'est pas ce constat morbide qui va empêcher le jeune soldat de dormir. Loin de là, même ! Ce sont des ennemis, il faut les éliminer, point final. Son raisonnement ne va pas plus avant. De toute façon, il ne peut pas voir à quoi le mènerait ces questionnements. On ne lui a pas appris ce genre d'introspection et, étant un soldat, il n'en voit pas l'utilité. Mais peut être sait-il parfaitement où le conduirait ce type de réflexion. Au doute. Et le doute est toujours fatal à un combattant. Il ne doit pas douter. Il doit faire preuve d'une assurance sans limite, envers lui, ses capacités et ses supérieurs… qui ont trop souvent tendance à l'envoyer au suicide en ce moment.

Il « tique » sur cette dernière remarque et se maudit de l'influence qu'un certain baka est parvenu à avoir sur lui.

Une troupe d'une vingtaine de gardes lui bloquent l'accès à la sortie du rez-de-chaussée.

(pensée) _Tant pis._

Il décide de trouver une solution plus « aérienne ». Ca ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon.

Premier étage… impossible, d'autres soldats veillent jalousement toutes les issues.

Cinquième étage… toujours impossible.

Huitième étage… même constat.

Il commence à se demander s'il est raisonnable, et même utile, de continuer sa montée. La dernière fois, il avait sauté du septième sans trop de casse, une jambe déboîtée, aussitôt remise.

ùùùùNe pas prendre cette information pour argent comptant, c'est une donnée personnelle pour les besoins de l'histoire. Je crois me souvenir que dans un épisode, Heero saute, en effet, d'un immeuble assez haut et se fait ce type de blessure mais m'en souviens pas précisément alors renseignez-vous auprès d'experts ! lol.ùùùù

Mais là, la hauteur devient « sérieuse ».

Onzième étage, il tente le coup. Les stratèges de cette poursuite avaient, à priori, sous estimés la « prise de risque » qu'il était prêt à assumer et, n'ont pas jugés utiles de sécuriser le onzième.

Mal leur en a pris car les soldats, chargés de le suivre dans les escaliers, n'ont pas atteints le seuil, que Heero a déjà ouvert la fenêtre et glisse plus bas à l'aide d'un tuyau, servant à vidanger les gouttières.

Profitant de la perte de vision due à la nuit et à la panique générale provoquée chez Oz, le jeune homme parvient à descendre de plusieurs niveaux par ce moyen de transport quelque peu atypique.

(pensée) _Ils ne seront donc jamais à jour, pour rien ! Pas même en architecture. Cela fait des siècles que ce type d'écoulements extérieurs n'est plus de mise dans les installations militaires ou sécurisées. _

_N'importe qui peut les utiliser et entrer par effrac…_

Un énorme craquement interrompt les pensées critiques du Perfect Soldier.

Bien que cette méthode se soit avérée assez efficace pour lui permettre de descendre au neuvième niveau…

Mais la hauteur est encore conséquente.

Surtout qu'il se retrouve en fâcheuse posture.

En effet, il est pendu à la gouttière qui a cédée sous son poids ùùùùrégime dans l'air ? lol.ùùùù et la vétusté du dispositif. Et il est accroché à celle-ci, à plus d'une centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Il constate, froidement, que la situation pourrait être pire. Il peut tenir un bon bout de temps ainsi.

Lui, oui, mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour le tuyau, qui lâche avec un cri de métal rouillé.

(pensée) _Merdeeeuhh !_

_Encore l'influence de Duo, ça. Tiens, Duo…_

Ce sont les seules idées que sa chute lui laisse le temps de formuler.

ùùùùVous le trouvez pas un peu OOC mon Heero ! lol.ùùùù

Après une descente vertigineuse et interminable pour lui, il atterrit violemment sur la bâche d'un camion transporteur, qui lui permet d'amortir assez l'emprise de la gravité terrestre, pour ne pas se répandre en de multiples morceaux.

Comble de la chance, le véhicule est entièrement empli de vieux matelas réformés.

Par un habile subterfuge (c'est ironique, comme à son habitude Heero fait usage de la force brute) et malgré ses innombrables blessures, le jeune asiatique parvient à prendre la place du chauffeur, lui voler son uniforme et conduire, chose peu aisée avec : l'épaule gauche déboîtée, le poignet droit cassé et une légère commotion cérébrale.

Comme quoi, n'est pas Perfect Soldier qui veut, une autre personne serait morte sur le coup. Pas lui.

Il part se dissimuler en rase campagne pour attendre l'équipe de récupération.

Il arrive difficilement au point de rencontre, s'adosse à un arbre et s'évanouit.

Le temps passe. Le sang file de ses veines pour se répandre sur l'herbe verdoyante de ce havre de paix.

ùùùùEt là, profitant de son état d'inconscience, le Perfect Soldier Fan Club en profite. Certaines lui font des calinous pendant que d'autres s'amusent à le déguiser avec des zoulies robes pleines de dentelles et de froufrous. Pourquoi vous vous demandez encore si je suis tordue, là ! Mais oui, je le suis ! ;ùùùù

(pensée) _Nan mais c'est pas vrai !_

_Il a un bol terrible ce gars. Faudra que je lui demande, un jour, comment y fait pour dégommer deux ozzies en une seule balle. Chapeau ! Y'm'impressionne Junior._

_Faudra aussi que je sache pourquoi il se perd jamais…Moi, il me serait humainement impossible de m'y retrouver là-dedans._

_Ca se ressemble partout. Tous ces couloirs sont affreusement laids, ils ont tous cette même odeur de désinfectant qui vous harcèle les narines et… ils ont une odeur particulière, surtout après le passage du petit… une odeur de mort qui vous prend à la gorge._

_Comment il fait pour les descendre à la chaîne, comme ça ?_

_Il fait pas dans le détail, ça c'est sûr !_

_C'est pas possible d'être comme ça. Il n'émane rien de lui, pas la moindre chaleur humaine._

_Je vais essayer de m'immiscer dans ses pensées…_

_Quel crétin, c'est bien le type même du petit soldat formaté : Je me pose pas de questions et j'y vais comme un gros bourrin que je suis ! Ne pas douter…gnagna, respect…gnagna, mission…gnagna. Nan, mais c'est pas possible d'être comme ça ! C'est bien un militaire, va ! Surtout, ne pas trop réfléchir. Rien que de l'écouter « penser », ça m'fatigue ! _

_Il me ferait presque peur. Quoique…je suis injuste. Il a l'air de se réchauffer un peu en présence du petit natté…C'est très discret mais le fait est là : il n'est pas insensible à sa proximité._

_Faudra que j'en parle à Dyade. Histoire de savoir si on peut pas faire un petit quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Parce que si on les laisse faire…eh ben, on y sera encore dans dix ans. Alors il est temps de prendre les choses en main. En plus, ça mettrait un peu de sel dans le quotidien…parce que c'est pas marrant tous les jours ! _

_Tiens, mais... kes ki fait ce petit abruti ?_

(hystérique) _Nan, pas par-là, Juniorrr !_

_Merde, c'te bande de débiles à quand même réussi à lui barrer la route. Plus possible de passer par le rez-de-chaussée. _

_Comment il va bien pouvoir s'en sortir ?_

_Mais... nan mais je rêve ! Il prend l'escalier !Et qu'est que tu comptes faire après quand tu seras arrivé au trentième, crétin des Alpes ?_

_Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dans un moment d'égarement, bien sûr, tu ne SAIS PAS VOLER !_

L'homme, toujours en lévitation près de l'immeuble, sonde les différents étages.

_Putain ! Des gardes jusqu'au dixième._

_C'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est qu'il a dans le cerveau ? De la semoule ?_ (trait d'esprit)_ Nan, il est japonais, ça doit être du riz._

_Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_

_Y'a pas le temps pour ce genre de subtilités, là !_

_Allez, creuse-toi la tête, doit bien y avoir une solu..._

_Nan, mais là, s'il me fallait une confirmation pour être sûr qu'il est COMPLETEMENT débile, eh ben je l'ai. _

_Onzième niveau. Y va pas se jeter du onzième niveau ?_

_Nan, je retire, Junior est moins atteint que prévu. Il utilise la gouttière. Pfff, on l'a échappé belle. Je peux me détendre un peu, là. Sinon j'vais encore rester coincé des cervicales. C'est pas de tout repos avec lui, dites-moi !_

Dokuto ferme les yeux un instant et se masse avec application les tempes, dans le vain espoir de faire fuir le début d'ENORME migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez ; tout en répétant comme une litanie : il va finir par me tuer, il va finir par me tuer, il va... Yaaaahhhh !

Il aperçoit son protégé, qui pend lamentablement au bout du tuyau qui, jusque là, lui assurait une descente moins « risquée ». Son protégé se trouve à trois mètres de la façade du bâtiment et ne peut d'autant moins s'en approcher car la gouttière intime au jeune homme de rester tranquille et d'éviter le moindre mouvement avec des grincements caractéristiques.

_Coincé._

Juste le temps de prononcer ce mot et le tuyau a mis ses menaces à exécution. Et abandonne le jeune soldat à son triste sort dans un grand fracas métallique.

(pensée)_ Merdeeeuuhh !_

Dokuto parvient à influencer, mentalement, les pensées d'un conducteur de camion chargé du déménagement d'une section, pour qu'il change son itinéraire et réceptionne le jeune homme.

Le transporteur permet de réduire grandement les éventuelles conséquences d'une telle chute.

(rassuré)_Putain, heureusement que j'ai toujours un plan B avec ce sale petit morveux. Sinon ça fait belle lurette qu'il serait canné._

L'homme soumet le soldat à un « examen » de ses fonctions physiques.

_Bon sang, n'importe qui de normalement constitué serait déjà mort, lui, ça ne paraît pas si grave que ça. Juste quelques hémorragies internes. Rien de bien sérieux._

_Y'a pas à dire, heureusement qu'ils ont modifié le modèle « humanoïde », sinon le petit singe serait plus de ce monde._

_Y'a vraiment pas à dire, si y continue comme ça, j'vais finir par faire une descente d'organes, moi !_

A SUIVRE ...


End file.
